


Until It Burns Out

by Hanajimasama



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, ft original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Death is only the beginning.A new world, a second chance.Though a warrior rarely strays from their path,Which will only end in more death.Though they can chose who to fight beside.Tags subject to change.





	1. And then I died

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Ft Himiko, more about her will be revealed during the chapters.

Battle of Yamazaki “Is this it?” the rain pattered loudly on the tree tops. It was deafening. “Is this how I die?” the forest floor was thick mud making every step feel like ten. Leaning against a tree she tore out the arrow lodged in her shoulder. The sun had set on the day and seemingly her life as she trudged through the darkened forest, a naginata clutched tightly in her hand doubling as walking stick as she slipped through the mud. Blood seeped from many wounds she could feel it under her clothes.

“I want to go home” she whispered wearily “no- it is a great honour to die on the battlefield-” the blood loss finally took over, stumbling over her own feet she landed in a heap on the ground. Rolling onto her back she gazed up with blurry eyes at the tree tops just visible in the darkness. Rain danced across her face mixing with the tears streaming from her eyes “I mustn't cry. I can’t see my forebearers like this...I was an honourable..warrior.. to the end” she reassured herself the pain seemingly faded into the darkness around.

_I don’t want to die alone._

**Sanada Himiko: 1582 / 7/ 2- Yamazaki**


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko finds herself in a strange new world, as long as she has her spear she’ll rise to any challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!  
> Here’s the usual apology for grammar and spelling errors.

_Mabushi…._  
_It’s so bright…_  
_Kami-Sama?_

Mustering what remaining strength she had, Himiko eased herself up glancing around the forest was no more and she sat in a blindingly white endless corridor lined with various doors.

“Next.”

To her left a few feet away was a strange man with glasses. He watched her as she used her spear to assist her onto her feet but before she could question anything a stone framed door opened and a strong force pulled her into the darkness.

“Next.”

-

“That’s not good.” Butch Cassidy hummed spurring the horse of the wagon they were pulling to go faster. A stone doorway had opened in the air above the forest they were racing towards.

“We best hurry.” Kid replied looking from under his hat. The forest passed by in a blur as they sped down the questionable excuse of a road. “There! Butch stop” Kid shouted leaning over his friend’s shoulder and pointed at a lump a the foot of a tree. Kid jumped out of the wagon as Butch stopped suddenly.

“A woman?” Butch asked lazily, keeping his eyes lively and checking for enemies, in this thick forest it was easy to ambush someone. “She looks pretty banged up. She even alive?”

“Barely.” Kid mumbled checking her pulse. “Lets get her back, Haraukira should be able to fix her up.” he carefully scooped her up “Butch grab that.” he ordered nudging a long weird looking spear with his boot.

-

_Seven days later._

_Oda Nobunaga is dead!_

_No. He can’t be dead. He’s a brilliant strategist he wouldn’t die to a traitor!_  
_Uncle!_

Himiko jolted herself away. Finding her body wracked with a horrible achy pain. “Where-” she managed to roll her head to the side finding herself in a very sparse room with stone walls. Her head snapped towards the door as the door handle clicked and was slowly pushed opened. She darted for her naginata which was propped beside the bed only to grimace in pain,

“I would avoid too much movement, you were badly injured.” A young man carrying a tray warned closing the door behind him. He wore strange white clothes but he looked Japanese. “You’re probably very confused, let me introduce myself” he set the tray down and bowed to her “Haruakira-”

Himiko frowned that name was familiar but where had she heard it “Haruakira-” she mumbled to herself trying to remember this name “wait! Seimei! Abe no Seimei!”

Haruakira chuckled and nodded “That’s right. That’s what some called me.” she knelt on the bed and bowed properly to him, “please! There’s no need for such courtesies here. We have much to discuss, but first eat.” He stood next to the window and started to explain the situation she had become apart of “This isn’t the world we know, somehow we were brought here,” he looked to her “did you pass through a corridor?”

She nodded quickly and swallowed her mouthful “A long corridor, full of doors and there was a strange man, that’s all I can remember.”

“I am sorry. I forgot to ask your name,” Himiko stopped mid-mouthful and set her spoon down,

“Oda Ukon'e-fu Shōkan (Lieutenant of the Right Division of the Inner Palace Guards ) Himiko”

“Oda?” Haruakira repeated sounding very shocked,

“Yes, Oda Nobunaga’s niece, first daughter of Oda Nobutaka”

He hummed “I see, it is fate that brought you here.” he smiled, turning back to the window “this world is threatened by a group called The Ends, driven by a man we refer to as the Black King. The Ends are the opposite of us Drifters, they are full of rage and hatred, why I do not know but all I know is that we need to defeat them or this world will be destroyed.”

“Well it all sounds quite horrible. I shall offer my skills as a warrior but I shall probably require new garments”

‘Yes, I’m afraid yours were quite damaged when you arrived. We can have similar prepared-“

“Yes keep it as it is.” She half ordered “A pair of those fancy looking shoes wouldn’t go amiss though, waraji are good but I would like to not have to replace them all the time.”

Haruakira chuckled “yes they weren’t exactly long lasting, I’ll see what I can sort-“

“Wait! Make sure to put the Mukou crest on it.” She added quickly.

“of course. Now rest.” He said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, closing the door behind him.

Himiko didn’t want to rest, there was so much to take in and she had already slept so much already. Slowly she moved from the bed and limped over to the window, resting her hand on the sill of the stone frame window. The outside was barren and desolate as far as the eye could see “It looks like hell- why would they fight for this? Never mind, I’ve offered my help and I’ll give my all as a samurai.”

She had a chance to fight once more and that’s more than she could ask for. She had to hurry and heal.

 

-

“How do they fit miss?” A young woman asked, watching Himiko check out her new clothes in the mirror.

“Very well thank you,” She looked in the mirror, and admired her attire. The bulky hakama pants were much lighter in weight, her shitagi was black and a long sleeveless dark blue haori with gold trim finished her look. “Has Haruakira finished with my armour yet?” She asked pulling her long black hair up into a high ponytail.

“He apologises, it’s taking awhile to make new ones, there isn’t anyone around here that can make that style of armour.”

“My old armour is fine. I’ll clean it myself, could you fetch it for me?”

“Yes miss.” She hurried off, once Himiko knew she was alone she turned around to admire the well embroidered crest on the back and one over her heart too. Her precious family crest.

“I finally get to wear my crest again,” she smiled smugly turning back to the mirror properly tying a sash around her waist to pull the haori in properly she tested out the new footwear. “Wherever I am, I’ll always be a proud warrior of the Oda clan and now I can introduce myself as such.” She hated having to go by her married name, he married her to be part of the Oda clan why did she have to change her name? He should have changed his if he wanted to be apart of their great family so badly. She huffed and smirked again. She’d make her uncle proud.

 

-  
Her injuries were still healing but she felt better to move. Taking her armour outside to clean and polish. The air was crisp first thing in the morning and was a refreshing change from her lonely stuffy room. She found a bucket and drew some water from a nearby well. She had acquired a brush and cloth from some serving staff from the main building and something in the way of polish from the armoury after much back and forth shouting between her and the blacksmith who didn’t understand a word she was saying. Using a thin length of cloth Himiko tied back her sleeves and set to cleaning her armour, what was a samurai who couldn’t keep their armour in check.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” A tall moustached man asked standing before her,

“I am resting. This is hardly strenuous” Himiko replies quickly making sure the rope through the armour was in good repair, before setting to polishing it “Who might you be sir?”

“They call me Kid,” he greets tipping his hat politely to her “And you are Himiko?”

“Oda Himiko. I don’t recall giving you permission to address me so casually,” she fired back quickly,

“Ahaha, yes that is my bad. I am sorry. I must confess I don’t actually know the correct way to address you properly.” Kid apologised with a warm smile,

Himiko pursed her lips, that had come across quite rude and he clearly didn’t understand their custom but he could speak to her which was odd. “I apologise, I was rude. I am a lieutenant,”

“Then I can address you as such, lieutenant” Kid interrupted with a smile.

“Oi, Kid! Haruakira wants you!” A young looking man with messy black hair called walking over with a quick long stride,

“Ah, Butch. This is lieutenant Oda Himiko. And this is my companion Butch Cassidy”

“Nice to meet you” Himiko bows her head quick,

“Pleasure, miss”

“Hey Butch-“ Kid scolded, Himiko raised a hand to silence him.

“It’s fine. I suppose you’re not my charges. Miss is fine.” She sighed going back to treating her armour. Waist, wrist, shin armour all carefully cleaned, polished and treated. Himiko set each peace out carefully after she had polished it.  
“Done.” She said with relief. The sun had started to set by the time she had finally finished. Grabbing each piece she tied it back on making sure it still sat correctly over her new garments.  
I feel more at ease now.  
She felt bare without her armour and defenceless without her spear but now everything was back she felt whole.

Slowly rising to her feet she noticed a little group of men assumably soldiers. They looked in her direction and laughed. Again she couldn’t understand them. They approached her, sneering and laughing one put his hand somewhere he shouldn’t have and received a clenched fist straight to the stomach bringing him to his knees.

“Anyone else?” She asked darkly, she was not going to be hounded by a group of poor excuses of soldiers. They yelled at her and reached for their swords, her hand gripped her spear tightly, she could take care of these idiots easily. The bottom of her spear found its way into the neatherreigons of a soldier behind her, a low sweep took out another two: that left two more. Who were starting to realise the error of their ways but rushed her nonetheless. Only to be knocked out with the staff and the flat side of the spear blade.

The sound of applause reached her ears, Haruakira stood nearby with another of his order.  
“As much as I know they deserved it, please don’t injure any more soldiers. We‘re spread thin as it is” Haruakira asked with an empty smile “Impressive though, you’re more skillful than I gave you credit for. I have something I wish to discuss with you if you’re through?” Himiko gave one solider a swift kick as he tried to rise,

“I think I’m done playing here.” She smiled coolly “Lead the way.”

He lead her to what looked like a library but one she would have expected to see in the capital. Scrolls everywhere, sigils and charms she saw in temples back home were hung on the walls.

“We have word on Nobunaga-“

“My uncle?!” She asked quickly “My uncle is here?”

“Y-Yes. He is in the company of two other samurai and one of my order but-“ Himiko reached to grab him by the scruff of his neck.

“Give me a map and a horse and I’ll set out immediately ” Himiko ordered,

“At least wait until morning-“ he tried to argue only to be met with her piercing stare,

“No. Prepare me a horse and supplies. I won’t sit idle if my uncle is in danger.”

Haruakira sighed and gestured to the door “Very well, I shall fill you in on the way.” Himiko didn’t wait to be lead and half dragged him down the corridor. Time was of the essence she had to be there. She had to be there to help her uncle.

Oda Nobunaga would not fall again, not whilst she drew breath.


End file.
